


帕萨卡利亚

by kosakaHan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 交响au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosakaHan/pseuds/kosakaHan
Summary: 她们最终奔向的目标，终归会回到对方身边，她们将永远孤独，并且自由。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	帕萨卡利亚

**Author's Note:**

> Elsanna交响乐团au，小提琴姐姐和大提琴妹妹的故事。3w字一篇完，感谢大家观看。

交响乐pa  
建筑系Elsa x 音乐生Anna  
里面有提到一些古典乐，会在文章最后附上解释，标题曲很好听，希望大家都能点开来听听看！

德沃夏克第九交响乐第四乐章  
Csardas  
维瓦尔第：《四季》夏一  
亨德尔：《帕萨卡利亚》

最后想想干脆一起放好了，3w字一篇完

ooc有，小汉努力了

没问题请往下走

——Take me high

00  
她把挽得整齐的头发放下来，如瀑的金发在放开束缚的那一瞬间回归重力的怀抱。拉得紧密的窗帘透过些许月光打在她身后。今晚月亮很清澈，很圆满，她却没心思去看。飞快地把身上的衣物褪下，仅留下不带一丝赘肉的身躯。拿起一旁调好音的小提琴，装上肩托，架在锁骨上。  
琴弓起手，她自由了。

01  
“陪我去交响乐团面试吧kristoff！”坐在楼梯间大口吃着午餐的kristoff抬起头，看到同班的红头发女生站在他面前，她手里捏着鼓棒。她不是在询问自己的意见，kristoff想，得抓紧时间多吃两口，有不好的预感。  
“什么时候？”  
“现在。”  
kristoff脸上甚至还有果酱。  
他被这个热情似火的女孩拽着衣领直接走进面试的音乐阶梯教室，座位已经坐满了，两个人随便坐在角落里，kristoff才有机会把脸上的食物残渣擦干净。  
“之前不是说不想来？”  
“我怎么会不想来？你是在说我胆子小吗？”  
还是九月新生刚入学的日子，kristoff和她认识是因为在表演系同一个班，当时他和手机里的sven（家里养的小狗）仿佛在对话，被她听到后取笑了很久，两个人便熟络了起来。女孩坐在kristoff身边，她的红色头发束成两个辫子乖巧地躺在肩头，脸上有些正象征着她这个年纪的小雀斑点儿，十月微凉的天气让她在短袖外套上一件格子衫，她正在挽袖子，看起来是要上去打鼓了。  
“我没有说你胆子小的意思，但是Anna，你已经在外面乐队当了鼓手了。”  
“那又怎么了，我就是想试试，况且听说那个人也会来当评委，我真的很好奇。”说着，这名叫Anna的女孩眉毛轻轻上挑，眼睛里满是热情。  
“谁？”  
“女王。这个学校的一个传言。说这位女生不是音乐学院的学生却一直担任小提琴首席，平日很难瞧见，这次突然出现愿意参加新生选拔的审核。”  
“谁，什么女王？”kristoff听得一愣一愣的，他确实不关心一些莫名其妙的传言，好吧他就是不知道。  
“就，我也不知道她的真名，很感兴趣，所以就想来看看。”她看着满教室的学生似乎也不紧张，只是扫视着好像在找谁一样，面前这个充满好奇心与行动力，明明只是和自己同年级的新生女孩摇起了尾巴，如果她有的话，周围的一切对她都那么有吸引力。  
这次格外。  
“Anna，到你咯。”kristoff捅了捅她的手臂，旁边的人身体坐的笔直，从kristoff的角度能看到她脸颊边滑下来的汗珠。“呃哈，哈，是不是有点热这里……好了我知道别催我——”  
“你的鼓棒。”  
“噢当然，该死的。”  
kristoff看着Anna从身边跨过一个又一个同学挪到教室前面，她两只手抓着鼓棒紧张的样子真是可爱极了，kristoff心想自己也许能在和她吵架的时候多了一个筹码。  
她怎么半天还没出声？

02  
Anna该想到的。她之前就想过了。可她没敢相信。她为什么报考这所大学的表演系，为什么要和父母吵架来到这里，为什么拿起鼓棒，她全想起来了。  
Anna站在这里，面对前排的几位审核，她看见了，看见了自己前十几年的梦，就在那儿，像真的一样。  
金色的头发如同她记忆中的一样，利落地盘在脑后，她垂眸手上拿着的报名表，大概就是自己的，幸好自己在交表的时候还是好好填了。Anna看见拿着自己报名表的她向旁边的审核说了什么，接着便起身想要离开。

“等等，什么，我还没开始——”

Anna不顾教室里还有这么多的同学直接冲到她面前，轻轻捏住了她袖子的一角，这才让金发女孩没有离开自己的位置。

“我负责审核的部分已经结束了。我可以离开。请问你还有什么事吗？”

对上Anna的是一双湛蓝色深沉的眼睛，一如六年前她离开那天一样，似乎什么都没变。Anna还捏着她的袖子，她戴着黑框眼镜，穿着浅色的针织外衫，内里是一身清爽的衬衫与长裙，还有打的整齐的领结，Anna唐突觉得这都很适合她。  
“Elsa，”Anna握紧了鼓棒，“等等，至少听一下，我——”

“我不会听的。”

她甩开Anna的手快步走出教室，连门都来不及关上。是如实还是慌张，Anna看不见了，她的梦始终是梦，不真实，不透彻。好像家里琴房的门，她又被关在了外面。  
简直跟以前一模一样。

03  
“Elsa！我也想和Elsa学一样的乐器！”  
小Anna又来了，这是她第无数次在自己练习小提琴的时候跑进琴房，第无数次想要说想要和自己学一样的乐器。Elsa是年长Anna三岁的姐姐，她在全神贯注准备下一次比赛的曲目，她实在不想被过于活泼的妹妹打扰，除非——  
“Anna，你下次能不能不把巧克力雪糕带进来？”噢她的妹妹正咬着半截雪糕还兴冲冲地爬上桌子。小Anna很中意Elsa的琴房，她对琴房里一切看起来古旧的、会发出纤细声音、滴滴答答声音的机械玩意儿都狠感兴趣，对在琴房正中央拉琴的人也感兴趣，也许血缘上的相近让Anna总是渴望去亲近姐姐，她想要陪伴，并且时刻渴望自己的陪伴。  
“Elsa要吃巧克力雪糕吗？”  
小Anna爬上桌子捧着节拍器，她的小手摆弄着发条，另一只手却还拿着雪糕，阴凉的空调房让雪糕没那么容易化，但在Elsa看来有点危险，雪糕总会融化，糖分会让这个琴房的空气都变得甜腻，会引来虫子……  
还会让她一整天都想着她的吃着雪糕甜腻的没有烦恼的小女孩。  
她皱了皱眉头。  
“Anna，”Elsa把琴从肩头放下，眼看就要雪糕滴落在Anna裙子上，她凑过去，轻轻咬了一口雪糕，因为它就要融化了不是吗？我只是在阻止它。顺便拿出自己的手帕给Anna擦了嘴，她总是胡乱吃得满脸都是。“现在能到一边去了吗，噢不要摆玩节拍器了。”  
她的妹妹听到姐姐要赶跑自己，飞快地吃完了手上的雪糕，捧着节拍器坐得端正，摆针离开了Anna的手，速度90，滴答声响得缓慢庄严，小女孩在等待着Elsa下一个指令。她的眼睛在琴房柔和的灯光折射下呈现出与自己不同的澄澈颜色，她看着自己，小小的身躯浅浅起伏着，像只害怕的炸毛小狗，但还是端坐在这里，好努力，好乖。  
“Anna——”她故意做出要生气的表情，这招对妹妹一直都很管用。  
“不！我不出去！”  
她快哭了，她那个可爱的俏皮的活泼的小小的妹妹现在要哭了。她抱着节拍器，眼泪盈满了眼眶，脸庞被憋得通红。她在想什么？在想自己吗？因为自己要练习不让她继续呆在这里吗？  
留了几秒钟给自己思考，她放下琴，拥抱坐在桌上的Anna，节拍器有点硌着，她笑了笑，她想她还是不愿看到妹妹哭。在她看来她的妹妹拥有太阳一般耀眼灿烂的笑容，和自己颜色相近的眼睛里总是透射出对新事物的好奇，红色微卷的头发就像她的性格一样毛毛躁躁，总是捋不直顺。  
“要是我现在出去了，Elsa，Elsa又会把门关上……然后一天都不出来……”Elsa紧了紧怀里的妹妹，她的妹妹说得没错，为了比赛她确实要努力练习了。尽管父亲和母亲对于她参加这些比赛并不表态。  
Anna会跟着你一起学的。  
Elsa还不明白，只说不会的，我不会让她跟着学这些。父亲母亲不希望的事，我决不会让它发生，当然这两句被Elsa咽进了肚子没当着他们说。  
她总算学会了给自己留条退路，现在抱着妹妹才让她这样意识到。  
“那Anna想学什么乐器呢？”  
“你不赶我出去了吗？”Anna从她怀里抬起头，眼睛红红的，鼻子边还有一点鼻涕的痕迹，Elsa不敢去想自己胸前衣服的样子。  
“今天在这里陪姐姐练习好吗？”  
“好！”她的小太阳终于又笑了。噢Anna，鼻涕要滴到嘴里了。  
“Elsa！我想学大提琴！”  
什么？  
“它好大！这样我以后可以保护Elsa！”  
？  
“Anna，学乐器不是要用它来打架的。”  
她还总是跟不上她妹妹的奇思妙想。  
“可是我老是看到Elsa抱着小提琴一个人哭……”  
“嘘。”Elsa用手指点在小Anna的唇上不让她再继续说下去，女孩停止了啜泣，安安静静地坐着，等待年长的女孩说些什么，但她只是看着妹妹，微微张开嘴却一句话也没说出来，Anna不懂，歪了歪头，得到了Elsa一个摸头。

想做父母希望的好女孩没那么容易不是吗？

于是Anna开始每天抱着比自己还高半个头的乐器来折腾Elsa。  
“这样我能名正言顺的进入Elsa的琴房了！Elsa再也不能把我赶跑了！”  
她笑得像小傻子一样灿烂，不带一点烦恼。  
Elsa觉得自己蠢极了。

04  
“我进了！我是进了打击乐组！可是我到底做错了什么！她刚刚甚至都不愿意看我的表演！”Anna对着克里斯多夫胡乱挥舞着自己的手臂，她满脸通红，被汗湿的刘海贴在额头前面，皱着眉头咧着嘴，像刚从地狱渡劫回来。  
“你是说，学校传说的那位女王，就是你的姐姐？你那个几年前就出去念书就没再给家里联系的姐姐？”  
“对！没错！是她没错就是她！”她痛苦的抱住自己头，“该死我之前就该想起来。”  
“那你现在怎么办？找她谈谈？”克里斯多夫走在她旁边，打开了一听汽水，随便找着话回她。他身边的女孩明显比他想的要慌张很多。  
“不！我不知道……我不知道是不是该找她，我没有她的任何联系方式……听说她不出席排练，得等到总排了，Krist——”  
“别问我，我不知道。”

Anna冲kristoff翻了个不太明显的白眼，用鼓棒打了他的头。“当然你不知道，你只关心你的宠物小狗，学校的一切你都不在乎。”  
“嘿！话不能这么说。我好歹知道今晚还要上课，噢对了听说明晚交响乐队在礼堂有一次表演，排德九第四章。”  
“我知道，刚刚说要求我们必须去见习，那她会去对吧。”  
“大概？她不想去她就不去了，刚刚你姐姐看起来就是这样，噢你之前跟我说过这两个晚上你要去酒吧打鼓天哪你真忙。还有你姐姐确实挺火的。”  
“等等，什么？”  
“刚刚等你打鼓审核的时候旁边的几个学生一直在说女王，说她的音控制得很好，拉得富有情感什么的，我忘了。”  
“kristoff你的脑子除了小狗能不能再多装一点东西，还是说想让我下次把你的头放在底鼓旁边多敲一敲。”  
“你的意思是要我多夸夸你姐姐？我要是能记住别的东西我就不会选择艺术生了。”

Anna对着他极其不雅观的翻了个白眼，进了教室，留下男孩在身后耸了耸肩。她赌气一样坐下把包放在腿上，手架在书包上撑着脸，她不知道该怎么办。她被姐姐讨厌过一次，也就能被她讨厌第二次，Anna对此深信不疑。

她绝对是被讨厌了吧。

那在夏天一个一如既往闷热的晚上，十三岁的她燥热得睡不着，一条空调被若有若无的盖在肚皮上，有人小心地进她房间，床垫跟着陷下去一部分，接着额头有了些许冰凉的触感，她汗湿的刘海被拨开。她睁开眼睛，是她的姐姐，和白天一样盘的整齐的金色头发，幽蓝的眸子看着自己，她想去触摸她，她姐姐就像一场美丽的梦闯进了她烦躁失眠的晚上。夜晚隔在她们中间，她觉得自己碰不到，可那是她姐姐，她为什么不能和她亲近？摇摇晃晃地伸出手，刚一碰到，却像触电一样被对方逃走了。她坐起来睁大眼睛看着黑暗中的人，夜晚中迫压过来的大提琴的影子笼罩着她们，年长的人犹犹豫豫，还是开了口，说。  
Anna，不要再学琴了。

惊醒了她十三年来的梦。

再后来是从父母那里知道了姐姐去外地读书的消息。她再走进琴房，小提琴就躺在琴盒里，沉寂，冷漠，刺骨。她见过她姐姐拉琴，足够清冽透明，足够澎湃热情，足够畅快淋漓，可它现在是死的，它已经死了，在离开她姐姐的时候，它就被杀死了。

05  
事实上一牵扯到她与她姐姐的事情她就会变得不太理智，她变得很暴躁。但她又很耐心，她可是十几年都在思念她的姐姐，她在一直等她的姐姐看她一眼，她似乎是等到了，于是她变得着急，她想办法接近那个人，可那人甚至不让她有机会接近她。  
过去Anna有多少次几乎想冲出家门，她想去见她，想找她，想抓住她，禁锢她，把她圈起来，圈起来让她好好看着自己，而不是一直像地球与太阳玩黑夜捉迷藏游戏，谁也见不到谁，谁也不能见谁。  
那么努力想办法念书考进这么难读的学校是为了谁噢！她见到自己都不能先开心一下吗？  
想到这里Anna气愤愤地把鼓棒摔进包里。她现在要去酒吧，今晚明晚都是她们乐队表演的场次，乐队的人已经发消息催她，她托词说回宿舍收拾还要很久，却只是随便把东西扔进书包，然后沉没在椅子里深呼吸。鼓谱，鼓棒，巧克力，东西收拾得很快，公交站也不远，她的心却不能胡乱收拾蜷缩在一个小盒子里。  
得不到舒展。  
Anna背着包，穿着一件绀色冲锋衣外套，内里是黑色运动背心，方便打鼓。她戴着头戴耳机熟悉着等会演出的歌曲等公交。平常搭在肩头的两只小麻花辫拆开束成了一个长马尾，也是方便打鼓表演，玩了几个月的乐队渐渐的有了些人气，会想要好好做表演。  
起码在打鼓的时候，她是她自己。  
不是在家里被父母无视的女孩，不是被姐姐抛下留在原地的妹妹，不是什么忙都帮不上的人。姐姐哭泣的时候她没有办法，姐姐和父母吵架的时候她没有办法，姐姐被父母送出去的时候她也没有办法。她常常无能为力，她从未感觉到三岁的年龄差距会给她带来如此大的挫败感，除非面对姐姐的事情。  
她抬手鼓棒交叉，打响曲子开头的信号，外套被她拴在腰间，穿着运动背心露出健康的肌肤，手臂的线条在昏暗的灯光下更加明显，双踩的鼓点紧凑，更加迫切热情，一头眯眼休憩的小狮子醒来了，全场为之沸腾躁动。  
除了吧台那一抹金色。  
电吉他的尾音还在酒吧里绕，舞台灯光暗下来了，准备下一首曲子的时间里让坐在鼓后面的Anna看明白了坐在吧台那边的人，一个在她们乐队的表演下没有嗨起来互动的是怎样的人，她好奇。她看到那人优雅地握着酒杯在和老板聊着些什么，一头金发披散下来，黑色连衣裙勾勒出她好看的身体线条，脸上隐约有了酒精造成的红晕。  
那位可真迷人，她喝酒喝得耳朵都红了，Anna在舞台上一边搬鼓一边想。接着后知后觉地意识到：那不是Elsa？她姐姐来看她打鼓了？  
？  
？？  
她白天还说不愿意看我打鼓？噢，等等，什么？她怎么知道我在这里打鼓的？  
Anna觉得得去找她谈谈，这可是酒吧，这可是机会。况且她还喝了酒，说不定。趁她还没彻底沉浸在自己的幻想，把脚鼓砸自己脚上，她立马拜托乐队的朋友帮她整理架子鼓器材，她抽出纸巾抹掉头上渗出的一些汗水就径直向金发女人走过去。她把外套往身上套好，把鼓棒和手机往兜里塞深了点，站得挺直地立在那人身边，立马就闻到了旁边女人散发出来的冷香味道，Anna慌了神，一滴汗从她额头滑下来。

见鬼她根本就不知道该怎么开口跟Elsa说话。

这会是她们六年以来第一次好好说话吗？抛开白天在选拔现场那个算不上谈话的谈话，她哪知道，她站在吧台面前低着头，像个在酒吧迷了路的小女孩不小心凑巧走到了漂亮金发女人的身边。嘈杂的酒吧环境没能让沉默在她们两个人之间渗透开，Elsa就坐在她旁边，端着酒杯，里面还有着大半杯浅色透明的液体，还是没有看自己一眼。Anna微张着嘴，一个音节都发不出来，她几乎要逃离这里了。

“嗨。”

“嗨？在跟我打招呼吗？”Anna抬头看坐在高脚凳上Elsa姣好的侧脸，她的金色头发披在肩头，刘海向后梳起，剩下几根倔强地留在额头上，她的嘴唇抿着杯沿，仿佛刚刚那个招呼语不是她说的一样，毕竟她都没有看自己。

“嗯，你今晚很好看。”

“噢是吗！你是说我打鼓的样子很好看？还是说我的冲锋衣？每次穿这件都会想到Elsa，因为它是——你看它是这样的蓝色，就很像Elsa的眼睛，我是说Elsa的眼睛颜色会更亮一点，当你拉琴——”噢不，Anna一开始说话就停不下来，和她小时候一样活泼又不知轻重。她看着Elsa放下玻璃杯，把头埋到自己的臂弯里。沉默。

“Elsa？”

没有应答，只有从金色头发里露出来的一点点粉红色的耳尖。

“你想吃巧克力吗？”Anna脱口而出，她不知道要说什么了。“呃也许……能帮你清醒一点？哈哈。”干瘪瘪的笑声，Anna听了都想打自己一嘴巴，在她姐姐面前她到底怎么了。她立马从冲锋衣口袋里掏出一块巧克力递过去，表演完不久她身体还在发热，冲锋衣对她来说太热了，也就没有拉上拉链。黑色的运动内衣，好看的腰肢曲线，肚脐，锁骨……Anna没有太多意识到这些，她意识不到Elsa抬起头在打量她身体，姐姐的眼睛是浑的，全当是酒精造成的结果。

“给我一块吧。”

Anna伸手递给Elsa，对面却递过来玻璃杯，顺带着将杯子里所有的液体倾倒在Anna身上，在她外套上留下了深一块浅一块的印记。

“Elsa？你喝醉了吗？”Anna皱了皱眉头，把巧克力收回到口袋里去接Elsa，面前这个女人似乎醉的要从凳子上滑下来了，可把她扶下来站稳之后，对方却站得笔直，凑到Anna耳边说：“你的衣服脏了，我得帮你洗一下。”

心跳漏了一拍。手被对方紧紧握住了。

06  
“拙劣！啊我的包还在酒吧里。”

“你知道，我真的很不擅长……得了吧，你的包里就几张没用的谱子，鼓棒钱包手机全被你揣在衣服口袋里。”走在她前面的是Elsa，她的姐姐，一个穿着黑色连衣裙的女人，牵着一个像未成年人模样的红发女孩离开了酒吧。Elsa牵着她的手走在回学校的路上，她甚至没有给Anna和乐队说明的时间就直接把她带走了。

“所以你到底喝醉了吗？”

“一半一半，但我现在是清醒的。”

“那决定把我带回你的宿舍这件事呢，Elsa？是你清醒的时候作出的决定吗？”

Elsa停下来看着自己身后的女孩，红色头发，她哪里有什么变化，只有眼睛里透露出的不安像是成长了不少。Anna紧张地抓着自己的衣襟，害怕Elsa再说出什么话来，她有权利去害怕自己，Elsa想。毕竟抛下她离开的是自己，让她忘记自己的也是自己。

“我很清醒Anna。”

Anna,  
Anna,  
她一直都想再听一遍Elsa说她的名字，自从Elsa离开她以后，但最好是在两个人能心平气和的静下来谈心的时候好好地谈一谈，而不是现在自己被拉着、半推半就地走进一个，好几年没有见过面的亲人的房间里这样的情况下。从Anna记事起开始，每一次进到Elsa的房间里，它总是被收拾得很干净整洁。所以Anna很喜欢去姐姐的房间，两个人一起玩着各种玩具，进行公主扮演游戏，玩过家家，一起阅读，一起唱歌，有时候是Anna去敲她的门，有时候是Elsa主动带她过来，两个人拥抱着，Anna还记得那个时候对方身上的好闻的味道，让她沉醉。  
她们推开门便是和面前黑色连衣裙女人身上类似的香气，Anna不熟悉的，她想她也许有机会重新熟悉一下姐姐身上的味道。

“我、我不是很喜欢酒吧的气氛。”Elsa轻轻地叹气。

“这就是为什么你这么急着把我拉出来？”  
这对姐妹站在年长那位的房间的正中央，她们的手还牵在一起，没人先松开手去开灯，借着屋外的路灯把两个人的影子黏在一起。这里是在学校不远处单独租的小单间，这一片不太有学生居住，房子太旧了。她说她没有室友，没有提及理由，Anna现在不想知道这件事，她有千百个需要她姐姐给出答案的问题，这是最不重要的一个。你在读哪个专业？学习怎么样？噢你成绩向来都很好，起码比我这个念书念不好的妹妹好太多了。有谈恋爱吗？好吧就算有好像也轮不到跟我这个妹妹聊。你还有拉琴吗？你在乐团里？小提琴首席？这些也没那么重要——

——你现在过得还好吗？

Anna的视线越过Elsa的肩膀打量这个一丝不苟的房间，任何物件都在它该呆在的地方，干净整洁，这一点似乎一直没有改变，她都要怀疑她的姐姐是不是有洁癖了。里面还有一个小房间，房门虚掩着，Anna眯起眼睛，光线不足她看得太模糊了。

像大提琴。

面前的人开口回了话：“也不全是，如果等你们乐队收拾完的话，你回宿舍会太晚的。”  
“所以我今晚是一定会来这里一趟吗？”

“你像十万个为什么。”

“一个几年不见的姐姐突然把我拉进她的房间我很难不问问题。”Anna摆开Elsa的手，想要走开去里面的房间。

“白天的事情我很抱歉。”

“把话说完，我听着。”

“你生气了吗，Anna？”

“我很难不生气！”啊是，我真的在生气，Anna想。面前就是自己一直追求的目标，自己曾经日思夜想的人，她现在就仿佛全身赤裸的站在自己跟前，明明白天还像个上流社会的高贵女人一样，因为、噢鬼知道她因为什么拒绝听自己的俗气的架子鼓表演，晚上却像个没事人一样来听自己乐队的表演，还在自己打工的酒吧喝酒，耍了拙劣的酒疯就把自己带走了，还带到她家里来，自己就被牵着鼻子走了一整天，凭什么，为什么，靠。  
她踩了Elsa一脚。  
对方吃痛的哼哼了一下。

“我能抱你吗，Anna？”  
“不能，因为我还在生气。”

她说完直接越过Elsa推门走进了那个吸引她的小房间。打开开关，让灯光照亮了不大的房子。映入Anna的是浅蓝色的吸音板，填满了大半个房间，像片温柔的海洋包围着自己。五线谱散落了一地，几个乐谱夹似乎失去了它收纳的作用，躺在了房间角落里，谱架歪斜在地上，完全变了形。面前就是刚刚自己看到的大提琴，但不是过去自己用的。立在房间中央，它看起来像整个房间里唯一一件体面的物件。旁边桌上放着小提琴，琴弓躺在旁边，松香散落出来的白色粉末还留在桌面上。

“我还没来得及收拾，这里面有点乱。”

“事实上我觉得乱得有点过分。那你应该想到我肯定会进来看的。”

“我知道。”Elsa从Anna身边走过，走进她的琴房停在桌子面前，她盖上了松香把它收进小提琴琴盒里。她的金发随她低下的头滑落下来，遮挡住大半张脸，Anna看不见她的表情。她还想问一些问题，虽然她的眼睛已经确认到了许多事实。  
这个人怎么会过得很好，看看这一地自暴自弃乱丢的东西。Anna闭上了眼睛。

“白天的事情还没完。”

“我……”她还是没有把头抬起来。  
Anna这才在温和的白炽灯的灯光下发现，她的姐姐似乎不太像她这个年纪的女大学生，至少过于清瘦了些，本就白皙的皮肤在黑色轻薄衣物的衬托下近乎苍白，骨节分明修长的手指把玩着琴弓，她在斟酌措辞，她在想该怎么给自己一个合理的解释。“……我不知道。”  
“当我看到你的报名表的时候，我就……”她的头埋得更低了。“不知道该怎么办。”

我该怎么面对你？一个失职的姐姐，在自己不经意的时候妹妹已经成长了太多，她几乎都要不认识了，她的大姑娘，她的Anna。她按照自己所想的放弃了大提琴，自己不应该开心吗，看那填着打击乐组的报名表，她一定已经忘了自己了，她现在一定就是父母亲眼中的好女孩……嘿！高兴一点吧Elsa！一切都在自己的计划内——除了妹妹考进了自己的学校，还报名了自己所在的交响乐团，还来参加了审核。在她那年被困在复习周准备繁重的考试时，她听到爸妈说Anna要报考自己的学校，她的心直接裂成了两半让她一边狂喜一边痛骂：Anna不是个会轻易放弃的孩子，她一定会的！不，不，不要想了，想想爸妈怎么说妹妹的成绩，她没可能的——Elsa被自己的思念不留情地撕碎，缝隙里溢出的泪水先把自己给淹没了，她沉溺在里面，放弃了呼吸。可不是，她真是个差劲的姐姐，真真切切的，不仅没能呆在妹妹身边，没能看着她继续长大，还在遥远的另一个城市对她下着恶毒的诅咒。

但是——看啊，Elsa，她就在你面前了！你的妹妹，你的小甜心，你的小太阳，她就在你的面前，她还穿着因为你拙劣的演技变得湿漉漉的外套，内里深色的短小的运动内衣让你对她其他裸露皮肤肆无忌惮地近乎贪婪地看着，你看啊，看啊，看啊，你那侵略的眼神甚至让女孩都收紧了些许衣服，她都觉得不太自在了，瞧瞧你多么贪婪！你的小女孩都已经成长为美丽的大姑娘了，她脸上的点点可爱的雀斑正张扬的显摆着自己的年轻气盛，Elsa，你爱她吗？你爱她！你爱她才想让她在家里当个好女孩，再也不用呆在自己的影子背后让父母总看不见她，她比你这个叛逆的、无耻的、自私的姐姐更加值得父母的爱，自己离开之后她才能过得更好！你知道，你当然知道，你比谁都清楚！所以你就这样离开了，Elsa，你离开了！你能告诉她这一切吗？你不能，因为你不敢，你不敢的。  
胆小鬼。

可面前这个女孩只是紧了紧衣服并没有再多说过一句话，她绕过大提琴捡起角落的乐谱夹，这上面都积灰了，真可怜。Anna把散落在地上的谱子按照页码一页一页叠好，想塞回文件夹里却发现里面早就被填满了，被记号笔打得斑斓的琴谱，一张又一张，每一页都是。

“Elsa？”

“嗯？”

“你这些谱子要怎么收啊，也难怪你都丢地上了……下次我给你带一个文件夹过来吧怎么样？如果我们还有机会见面的话，对了要不先用我的？噢我的在我宿舍里，我在说什么……”她看见Anna坐在一地乐谱中央，手上还捏着几张不知道哪首歌的鬼东西，上面密密麻麻全是音符和自己做的一些记号，皱着眉头思考怎么整理的样子，让Elsa的记忆自动把过去小Anna给调出来和面前的人重叠上，咬着下嘴唇眉头紧皱的样子没有一点变化，嘴动个不停，手上的动作也没有停下，小时候一直以来的习惯？她总是在嘟囔些什么，若是问她在说些什么她总应答说：无关紧要的事情罢了！  
也许这算Elsa 发现了妹妹的一个小习惯？她开心了一点。

“放在那里吧，明天要用的。”

“……德九有这么多？？你都不用提前收拾一下吗，明天可要表演了，女士，你可是首席。”

“不……大部分是别的，可能吧，我也不知道。没事，你相信你姐姐。等会，你都从哪儿听来的？”Elsa交叉双手靠在门框边看着Anna站起来，热气腾腾的女孩还在出汗，站起来的时候还黏了一张谱子在屁股上，她伸手过去帮Anna拍掉，像小时候一样亲密。凑得近了可还没等她看清女孩的表情，已经被对方藏在了冲锋衣后面。

“新生里面都传遍了呀！说一个非音乐系的学姐，拉琴特别厉害，当上了首席，金色头发，身材特别好等等等等等等都听厌倦了！可是我真的不知道Elsa还在拉琴的，去报名就是好奇这些传言，你知道我总是很在乎这些，呃一些有的没的东西。爸妈什么也不肯跟我说，是有一次偷听到他们和你在打电话才知道你在这里读书，我那个时候就想我一定要考过来，但是我成绩又没有那么好……”  
Elsa心想女孩话还是太多了，真不适合现在的场合。没等Anna把话说完，房间的灯啪地熄灭了，突然的黑暗让她陷入了短暂的失明状态。她看不见周围，不安蔓延开来，手上还捏着的纸张给她了一些安慰，Elsa？Elsa在哪里？她胡乱地张望着，身体因为紧张又浸出一层薄汗，嘴角止不住地抽搐，黑暗把她大声叫喊的能力都一并剥夺了，像极了那个Elsa跟自己告别的夜晚，她不要，她不想再看着她姐姐从自己的面前离开而自己什么也做不了，Elsa，你不能——  
背上传来了一阵柔软的触感，接着一双手穿过腋下在自己胸前扣上了，一颗毛茸茸的头靠在了自己肩膀上。她感觉得到靠在她背后的人叹了口气，圈住她的手更加紧了紧，两个人都没有再开口，直到肩膀上传来了湿润的的感觉。  
“Elsa在哭吗，不要哭呀，我……”  
Anna想转过身去抱住她，却被紧固得动弹不得，这让她悬在空中的手不知道该往哪儿放，她不知道Elsa怎么样了。Elsa就在她身后，她在发抖，她在哭，在呜咽，这让Anna想到了她的小提琴，以及她偷偷抱着琴哭泣的好几个夜晚，Anna停在门口，不敢进去，不敢敲门，看着她默默地哭泣，眼泪一滴一滴落在琴上，Anna什么也做不了。  
但幸好她长大了。

“Elsa要吃巧克力吗？”  
像小时候一样，小小的手缩在口袋里攥着巧克力，总想要在你哭泣的时候递给你，面对你关上的门，却不想自己先被恐惧与不安包围。幸好长大了，追上了你，在你掉眼泪的时候及时的出现，打开那扇门，两个人拥抱在一起。

让你安心，让自己安心。

07  
第二天上完早课之后Anna打电话推掉了晚上的演出，理由是学校交响乐队见习，引来了对面一阵不满：交响有什么好的，酒吧可不能没有你这个狂野鼓手，今晚要无聊一晚上了，扣钱！统统扣钱……随负责人怎么吼叫，电话切断的嘟嘟声拯救得及时。什么狂野鼓手，这奇怪的称号真希望她姐姐之前在酒吧喝酒的时候没有打听到。

“狂野鼓手……是吗？”  
Anna一下子没抓住手机，屏幕角磕地上响得清脆。一听热可可被摆在了面前，从身后传来了带着笑意的女声。

噢，见鬼，Elsa。  
她的眼角还残留着昨夜哭泣过后的痕迹，但是巧妙地用框架眼镜遮挡起来，整齐得过分的头发足以展现面前人的清醒与理智，她的装束让时间回转到昨天中午选拔上的对峙，只不过Elsa的表情柔和了许多，她冲着自己微笑，甚至还有热可可。噢天哪。天哪。  
“你不用上课的吗？”Anna扬起嘴角示意让姐姐坐在自己旁边，她这样太显眼了。  
整个教室都静止了，看着她们，看着Elsa接过Anna喝过一半的热可可贴近自己的嘴唇——  
“太过分了，为什么我的同学都在看你。”Anna没好气地给了一圈眼刀，她那气鼓鼓的模样就差冲上去暴打一圈了。这下引得旁边人捂着嘴笑出了声。“没关系的，毕竟这是在你们音乐学院。”Elsa捏玩着罐子，头低着，鼻梁上架着的眼镜随着重力缓缓滑下，“我向来不属于这里。”但是你会为了我过来，不是吗？  
“我上午没有课了，中午要过去看总排，其中这一段时间空出来了，我想就近找个教室自习……”“Elsa！”没等她说完，Anna就叫喊着她的名字扑上去，抱住了她，狠狠地蹭着她，这是年下的她向自己表达爱意的方式，Elsa想到这里，也许要花上一段时间来适应了。幸好热可可已经被喝完了，不然又要洒Anna一身。她身上还穿着自己昨晚给她的西装外套，只不过里面的运动内衣换成了一件藏青色的卫衣。因为让Anna把冲锋衣脱下来存在了自己这里，毕竟答应了的，还是会帮她洗干净再还回去。把好动的女孩领到自己的衣柜边，换上oversize的西装外套便要她回宿舍，大一的宿舍总是查门禁很严，Elsa记得很清楚。Anna倒也没再问什么，穿上了自己的外套之后格外兴奋，硬是凑在衣领内衬嗅了很久，脸红红地说很喜欢，还想穿自己的衣服，想多来找自己。如果她有尾巴的话大概就在摇吧，毛茸茸的耳朵立起来，吐着舌头，蹲坐在地上，大尾巴来来回回摇摆，向年长的人不遗余力地展示自己的好感。  
一旦见到了就停不下来了。  
送走Anna回去，Elsa靠在大门口，怀里还抱着妹妹身上脱下来的衣服，酒精的后劲上了头，腿失去力气，她滑坐在地上，黑色纱质连衣裙松散开来，她贪婪地呼吸着这件来自妹妹的衣物的气味——有自己泼的酒味，但更多的是女孩身上的，并不是汗味、也不是香水、是一种更为本质的、让她上瘾、疯狂回忆起过去的味道。她摆脱不了这萦绕在她鼻腔周围的气味，她摆脱不了自己的念头，她摆脱不了思念，她的妹妹，她出落得纤细柔和的妹妹——  
她还是爱她。  
她恨着深爱着Anna的自己。

“Anna，你这样抱着我，大家都在看了。”  
“让他们看去！我姐姐真的很优秀，她比这里的所有人都厉害！”  
她的小太阳，她的妹妹，啊，如果拥抱这太阳会让她被灼伤，燃烧殆尽她的一切，那她也会用尽这一分一秒，她心甘情愿坠落化为灰烬，更何况——已经够痛了，已经痛过了，Anna现在就拥抱着她，她的妹妹就在她身边，没有父母的规矩，不再有家庭规则，不再有自己该死的未来计划——看啊Anna，我现在被你拥抱着，这太不真实了。  
“Elsa？不，别哭啊，你不是中午还要去看总排，你哭成这样还怎么去……等等我用衣袖给你擦不是妆要花了，你快想想办法，Elsa！”红头发的女孩摇晃着自己，手忙脚乱地要给擦眼泪，却又怕弄花妆。“没事的，随他吧，我等会去补下妆就好了。”  
她搂过Anna，嘴唇在她的脸颊上轻轻点了一下，面前的女孩被她的举动弄得满脸通红，挥舞着手想在脸上遮遮掩掩，发现没什么效果，最后一把把卫衣帽子扯上来试图阻挡来自Elsa的视线。  
当然还是没什么效果。  
太可爱了，她的妹妹可太甜了。

08  
收到了要提前去礼堂搬乐器的通知，Anna作为新加入交响乐团的成员在后台跟着跑上跑下，汗湿了刘海，变成了一根一根的。她白天推辞酒吧表演的时候可没想到是真的见习，她以为只是在下面听听演出之类的，她太天真了。那些好几个月没有使用的大型鼓灰积了一层又一层，稍微移动一下，空气里便全是令人干呕的灰尘味。  
太苦了，要不是看在Elsa的份上，我绝对不会再干第二次，该死的打击乐组。

道具负责人把他们新生聚到一起，辛苦大家了，现在去前排入座吧，马上演出就要开始了。Anna身边的两名女孩立马起哄到那女王呢，那名首席小提琴手今晚会来吧！真期待，太开心了，我就是因为她才加入的交响乐团呢！  
嘿！真巧，我也是。  
虽然报名的时候我不知道这回事。  
Anna礼貌地和负责人打过招呼后拿着包走向前排座位，如果不是乐团成员大概现在已经没有座位了？Anna看着后面黑压压的人群抹了把汗，人真多……她挑了一个靠近舞台左边走道的座位，面前自己正对着的就是第一小提琴手的几排座位，如果Elsa会表演的话大概就在自己面前？学校的礼堂不大，第一排离舞台只有两米不到，说不定Elsa还能看到自己？不过舞台的灯太亮了看不到台下吧。  
礼堂的灯光暗下来，在红幕布后面就是学校最有名的，甚至在整个区都有着排名的交响乐团，而她的姐姐，Elsa，被称为女王的首席小提琴手，就在红幕布后面等候。Anna在后台搬道具的时候还期待过是不是能提前见到她的姐姐，结果忙到满头大汗，连找那金发女人的机会都没有。但是上午在Anna教室的时候倒是听Elsa说了不少关于自己近来的事（在Anna一个一个问题的逼问下挤牙膏式回答了）：在建筑系就读，按照父母希望的；大学入学不久就搬出去了，把房间改造了之后就开始在晚上练琴；偶尔会因为学业压力在琴房里发泄（虽然看起来不像偶尔）；明明成绩很好，却不擅长和同学交流；连带得罪了音乐学院的一些人，被叫成女王还传开了，多么高高在上的称呼，自己一点办法也没有。她耸耸肩，表示自己不是这样的。  
Elsa当然不是，她只是有一点点胆小，一点点害怕而已。如果自己在她身边能推她一把的话……  
在Anna胡思乱想的时候，幕布揭开的机关声响了，舞台的灯光一并点亮，穿着黑色礼服的成员在台下人的掌声中陆续入座。Anna视线飞快扫过前排，不一会儿就定格在了一名金色头发黑色礼服的女人那儿，很显眼，很好找！Anna向来在找人这方面很自信。  
她换上了更加正式黑色礼服，脚上一双细高跟鞋衬出她的脚踝。一只手弯起来展示出好看的线条，握着小提琴与琴弓，另一只手伸展开调整着座位，她稍微弯下身体以够到调整的按钮，露出的好看的后背便曝光在了Anna的面前，在舞台灯光的照耀下她的身体就在发光。她的头发用了一条蓝色的发带挽起来，端庄又清爽，只是不知道为何她手上还戴着短款的皮手套，不会不方便按弦吗？和身边其他第一小提琴一样，她端正地坐着椅子前半部分，前倾身体调整好了谱面的照明后她就没有再四处张望，只是盯着自己的琴，手指一直磨擦着弓杆，这是Elsa的一个小习惯了，在上次两人对话的时候Anna发现的。她为自己能发现姐姐的小习惯而沾沾自喜，不自觉地笑起来了。  
乐团演出人员就坐之后指挥从舞台一侧走出来，Elsa站起身与他握手，带着她一贯冰冷的表情。这时候台下传出一些女孩儿的尖叫。也是，指挥挺帅气的一位年轻男性教师，看样子应该就是乐团的指导教师了？Anna知道这是她们学院有名的男老师，办公室经常会围着一群漂亮女孩的那种，所以身后的女孩们挑在首席小提琴手与指挥握手的时候尖叫是要怎样，时机也太差了。  
“’女王’和指挥握手的时候两个人不是很配吗！快看指挥看向她的表情天哪！”  
“咱们老师还是单身吧？之前他来给我们班上课的时候都没有看到戒指。”  
“怎么办我觉得我好像搞到了真的？之前是不是传出过些什么，后来帖子都给删了。”  
“噢错过了好多……”  
Anna按捺住想回头揍人的冲动，她看到Elsa皱了眉头。Elsa率先松开指挥的手，礼貌性地向指挥微笑过后她便快步走回自己的座位，她那无可撼动的表情足以表明她的清醒，以及，一丝不明显的厌恶。  
瞧瞧她怎么把手套扔到地上的。  
接着就是正式表演了，是Anna时隔许久再听交响，自从她不再拉大提琴之后就有意地去避开这些，耳机里的巴赫莫扎特渐渐被摇滚funk取代，是她的姐姐教会她要过得更好，也的确，在Elsa离开之后她得到了父母更加细心地关照，她过得比以前更好了。管弦乐在指挥的示意下拉开了德沃夏克第九交响曲第四乐章的篇章，她听着第一小提琴所弹奏的乐句，弦乐把曲子雄浑的旋律拉响，把Anna的思绪牵走，她在家里的琴房与现在Elsa房间游走，她过得很好，Elsa呢？  
在Anna还在拖着鼻涕泡，总是眼角红彤彤跑过去抱住姐姐的时候，Elsa会演奏Csardas哄自己开心，她会围绕着自己一边跳着缓慢细碎的舞步开始她的演奏，琴弓在她的掌握下拉出来的音符把Anna的心都揉软了，Elsa是矛盾的，她的乐句柔韧却又带着紧张，灵巧却又极为抒情，左手揉弦把音延长得古老，悠扬，是爱，是不舍，她用双手表达着对Anna的爱意，可Anna那时哪里能听懂，她跟着欢快的舞曲拍手，没几下就开心起来，两个人又唱又跳，Anna的鼻涕泡却读不懂气氛，先打断了年上的动作。曲子没有拉完，姐姐把琴放下，蹲下来帮她好好擦了擦鼻涕，她有没有好好向姐姐道谢？她记不起来了，最后记忆停留在了Elsa的怀里。  
回忆随着台上的表演排山倒海势向Anna涌来，在台上表演者的演绎下它威武、肃穆，它悠长婉转的单簧管把感情交织，无数过去与Elsa共同度过的日子出现在她面前，一股感情的洪流涌上心头，她眼泪滑过脸颊，见鬼，这曲子是这样的吗，也许自己是被主题的圆号和小号欺骗了，但那些辉煌宏大的乐句不是假的，管弦乐一样柔顺丝滑的感情也不是假的，她感到无比的充实。Anna抬起头，再次凝视台上闪耀的那人，在现在她是大家的“女王”，但她一直都会是Anna的姐姐。  
Elsa，Elsa，她在心里默念这个名字，仿佛是能把这一瞬间的幸福永远停留在心里的咒语。  
她爱着Elsa。  
她的眼泪和整个黑暗的礼堂都看到了她们心底交织的爱。

  
09  
Anna在建筑系专业教室找到了她姐姐。她还在门口畏缩着到底要不要进去的时候，被别人问到找谁，指了指靠窗的那个桌子。Elsa趴在堆成山的书背后睡着了，同学说专教一晚上没有关灯，猜想应该是Elsa，虽然通宵赶图在他们班是常态。  
“离交图的日子还有一周呢，有的时候都不知道她在努力什么。”Anna听到她的同学说完就关灯出去了，接近正午的太阳把教室照得明亮通透，倒也没关系。  
教室里只剩下她和Elsa，Anna手上拿着乐谱夹和咖啡走近，从Elsa均匀的呼吸来看应该睡了有一会儿了。她把东西放下就准备离开，手指却被勾住了。  
“Anna？”  
Elsa顶着一头凌乱的金发稍稍从手臂里抬起眼睛来看女孩，头发被随意地束成马尾，脸上还有镜框压出来的痕迹，手臂被压麻了动弹不了，Elsa眯起眼睛轻轻地呜咽起来，打了个长长的哈欠，招呼Anna在自己旁边坐下。  
在旁边看着Elsa这一系列举动的女孩，反倒被她若无其事地向自己展示毫无防备的样子弄红了脸，Anna以为她们还需要一些时间来适应相互的存在，不止是在上次交响乐会之后一周不到的日子。尤其是对Elsa来说，想要像以前那样接纳任性的Anna，对她来说一定很难。  
她才是主动放弃了自己的人，她需要下的决心一定超过了想象，虽然现在她所表现得像什么事都没有发生一样。  
Anna听话地在Elsa身边坐下，帮她捏捏发麻的手臂，不知道该说些什么。早上好？现在不差几分钟就到饭点了，要不要一起去吃饭？可是她们到现在都还没有一起去吃过……  
Elsa偏过头靠在Anna的肩膀上，不一会儿Anna又听到她的呼吸声逐渐平稳起来，“Elsa,Elsa,醒醒，你要吃饭才行，你是不是真的没怎么吃东西。”  
“唔……”

“嗯？”

“Anna……”  
用着略沙哑声音叫着anna名字的金发女人，挣扎着想离开她靠着的人，手使不上力气，扒拉着Anna的外套，她想坐起来，却被重力吸引，头一直黏在Anna肩膀。她再次发出了呜咽的声音。  
“吃巧克力吗？”  
没等Elsa回答，一块撕开包装的巧克力已经递到了嘴边，“对不起，我，我大概是低血糖……”  
“为什么要跟我道歉？快点醒来去吃东西吧！我给你带了巧克力和一个空的乐谱本，放在这里了。”她把Elsa扶正就准备起身离开，比起去猜测姐姐愿不愿意和自己一起吃饭，还不如自己先走开好一点。

“Anna，一起去吃饭吗？”

她实在是没办法去拒绝这个在阳光下虚弱地扯起嘴角微笑的人。

“客厅桌上的鼓谱是给你的，是下一首乐团要排的歌。”  
背后正在挂外套的Elsa告诉Anna，一会儿她就要和她的姐姐一起去吃饭了！她可兴奋了，用手轻轻扣着节奏等姐姐换衣服，哼着歌翻开谱子，提前写好了演奏时的批注，她觉得Elsa实在是太过于细心……

“Elsa你懂打击乐吗？”  
“之前没那么懂。”

哇噢。  
“你知道吗？其实你不用写这么详细也没关系，我能学会的，我学的很快——”  
“是啊，从你在酒吧打鼓双踩的熟练程度就知道你真的学东西很快，可是我担心。”  
“噢Elsa！你有什么可担心的，相信我，我可是你的妹妹。”  
……  
在她的脑子还在纠结要不要说话的同时她的嘴总是先做出了选择。台上被老师青睐，台下被后辈崇拜的完美姐姐，她真的能相信自己吗？所以一说出这话Anna就后悔了。拜托，鼓谱都需要人家准备，看看自己！想着想着她无助地陷进沙发，再次被自己打败。  
她都要不知道怎么去接近Elsa了，接近这个词可能不合适，可是她好想Elsa！她好想她的姐姐，她看到Elsa拉琴的模样，她看到Elsa无防备睡觉的模样，她好欣喜！她脸红了。

“在闹什么别扭啊，就因为我提前给你准备了谱子？”Elsa的头发被梳成三股辫乖巧的从肩头垂下来，她伸出手摸摸藏在陷在沙发里的Anna。手指划过Anna的脸颊，温柔得像一阵风，Anna望着她，抿起嘴唇，她的脸愈加滚烫，她甚至都怀疑Elsa的手指会不会被她的脸烫化了。  
“呃，不是，哈哈，啊，没有，Elsa你这样真好看，你看起来精神多了。”  
“谢谢你Anna——你不用这么紧张的。”

没有，不是，我没有紧张，我只是，噢Anna快放开她的手。如果她能离自己远一点的话，她贴着自己的额头，她们的鼻尖都要碰到彼此了。

“Elsa？我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“Elsa还讨厌我吗？”

她问的小心翼翼极了，面前的人被她问得瞪大了眼睛，Elsa眨了眨，似乎想不通为什么会出现这个问题。早在第一次被带进Elsa房间的时候她就攒了满肚子的问题，她一直都想问，她一直都没有机会问，直至再次听到Elsa的演奏，令她潸然泪下的同时，她胸中的问题也浮上来了。  
你还讨厌我吗？  
你从不拒绝我递过来的巧克力，从不抗拒我任性的出现，可背后偷偷的痛苦和眼泪那又算什么？

她的下巴被Elsa托起，Elsa的唇贴上了她的嘴角。就像小时候经常对Anna做的那样，Elsa让比自己矮上一些的小Anna踮起脚，捧起她肉嘟嘟的脸颊，轻轻地在她嘴角点上一下，Elsa总是有数不清的办法哄妹妹开心。

末了，Elsa用大拇指滑过Anna的下嘴唇，用她深沉略嘶哑的声音说道：“我爱你，Anna。”

10.  
“别，别，别呀，Anna，不要哭了……眼泪要落到巧克力圣代里面了……”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜Elsa，我、你说、我要、呜呜，我要怎么停下来，我停不下来，呜呜呜呜——”  
已经忘记了两个人还在人来人往的快餐店里，Anna一边掉着眼泪一边挖着甜品往嘴巴里送，不管Elsa怎么哄就是止不住眼泪。  
“来擦擦鼻涕先。”Elsa从口袋里抽出纸巾拍到Anna脸上，隔着纸巾捏着Anna鼻子，对方很是配合的擤出鼻涕。  
“Elsa——”  
“好啦好啦快吃东西。”  
“你怎么、老看着我，”Anna狠狠推推鼻子试图把鼻涕给嗦回去。她眼睛都哭红了，Elsa看着好难受，又是因为自己害她哭成这样，可是可以看她吃东西又好开心。“Elsa快吃点东西，双层的、好多肉的汉堡、特意给你点的。”  
“我会吃的。”  
Anna放下手里的圣代，她要看Elsa是不是会好好吃东西，她可以信Elsa别的事情都做的很好，可是她绝对不信Elsa有好好吃饭，结果看到Elsa只是撑着头看着自己，眼睛和嘴唇都弯成好看的弧线，温柔都溢出来了。  
这个人怎么在快餐店都这么好看，不对，她在哪里都好看。  
“啊，眼泪止住了。”  
听到对面的人这么说，Anna擦擦眼睛，发现眼泪真的不流了，再看看Elsa，她还笑的这么开心，好坏！想生气又拿她没有办法，为什么啊，就自己误会难受了这么久啊？像个小傻瓜，废话，姐姐当然是疼妹妹的，她刚刚说她爱我胜过所有的一切。  
那她还走，还不要我再练琴了……  
Anna看Elsa终于拿起了桌上的汉堡，靠近嘴边，虽然不像自己那么粗鲁，但还是很努力地、尝试去一口吃到每一层的食物，她连吃快餐都优雅得不像话，看看自己，袖子上又沾上了奶油，噢Anna。

“Elsa，我可以去大提琴组吗？”  
“你想的话我现在就联系他们再给你安排一次面试。”Elsa用纸巾擦擦嘴，笑着告诉Anna，一个汉堡还没有吃完，对她来说太多了。  
“你不问我为什么？”  
“Anna，我是你的姐姐，你做的选择我都会支持你。”  
又是这样。  
“唔，能不能，不这样说。咱们换个说法，比如，Elsa觉得我在哪边会更好？”我要做些什么才能让你不那么伤心，我能做些什么？  
可是她沉默了。这个六年前义无反顾抛下自己离开的人现在沉默了，她说不上来我在哪里会更好。  
只是不同的乐器组而已，Anna心想如果在大提琴组，也许能更近Elsa一些？从上次交响乐团表演以来，她与Elsa见面的次数不多，幸好提前要到联系方式，给她发过去消息，夸了Elsa许多，洋洋洒洒打了好几条长文，仿佛要将自己过去几年来所有的爱全部倾倒出来，发完之后抱着手机在床上滚来滚去，兴奋地埋在枕头里偷笑，可对面只是淡淡地发来，谢谢你Anna、早点休息吧。少得可怜的标点符号透过手机屏幕浇灭了热情，Elsa发过来的话语仿佛又要将自己拒之门外，她至少还是回复了，可喜可贺。

Anna喃喃道：“为什么一直那么要强啊……”

“嗯？你刚说了什么？”

“你是大傻○。”

“？？”

“Elsa，不准浪费，快吃，我要去你那里练琴了。”  
她牵起Elsa的手，轻轻在Elsa手掌里捏了一下，换来对方的苦笑。

11.  
结果两个人在楼下院子绕半小时圈消食了才回去。

12.  
“Anna没有课吗今天？”

“不想去上课，今天是跟你眉来眼去那个指挥的课。噢天，我当时甚至都还没有上到他的课，你知道吗，上次看演出的时候。谁知道是他，要来给我们上半学期钢琴课，还要考察！”

“咦额。”Elsa摆出十分嫌弃的表情。

自己说的是一半气话一半实话。Anna相信他们之间真的没有什么，只是学校的帖子倒是炒的热度很高。她卷起手里的谱子作话筒对着Elsa，“我想采访一下首席小提琴女士，您对这件事有什么看法吗？关于您与那名指挥相关的帖子与照片。”  
“没有看法，你应该少看一点。”Elsa拿出钥匙把琴房打开，她还是满脸嫌弃的样子。里面相较之前整洁了许多。大提琴依旧端正在房间正中央。“要好好调一下，我很久没有碰过它了。”  
“Elsa之前会拉大提琴吗，我是说，拉些曲子？比如以前我拉的那些，呃，巴赫？对吗。我都要忘了。”  
“有时间会。这一摞是基础练习曲，另外一叠是乐团用的，有小提琴谱和大提琴谱，累了拉一会儿也没关系。”Anna手里多了两本乐谱夹，Elsa扔给她，用力摔上门出去了，说要复习建筑史，房间里的东西随便用。

好像让Elsa生气了。  
她刚打开调音器，门又被推开，推开了一小条缝隙，Elsa在缝隙里小小声问道：“需要我帮你调音吗？”  
“Elsa！噢刚刚，对不起！我不是有意的，那个，没关系的我只是很久没摸过，不是第一次学了。” 

Elsa扯起嘴角笑笑，把琴房门关上了。

噢天哪，Elsa……她不该向Elsa说那些话的，她又搞砸了，她总是搞砸一些事情。小时候Anna在这个家里从来都像个多余的。姐姐成绩一直名列前茅，而年幼的Anna总是在家里搞破坏，在学校表现也不太好，就是个捣蛋鬼！说话也不知轻重，她自己很清楚！但是嘴巴总是快过脑子，也许就是这些原因？让他们变得只看得见Elsa一样。Elsa开始学习小提琴之后，父母从没有说过什么，但当自己要跟着学习的时候却说，Anna，你没有必要跟着姐姐。  
直至突然有一天，Anna才被突然叫进琴房，说能够学习。学习大提琴。  
她只是想，她好好想个办法，靠近她的姐姐，离Elsa更近一点。  
她知道Elsa有着与自己相同的喜好，她们都喜欢巧克力！这可太好了，让她有了每天跟Elsa搭话的理由，不然这个时常面若冰霜，极少显露真心的姐姐又会将自己拒之门外。可她们明明从前关系那么好，她们曾在Elsa房间里进行她们的女生游戏，她们一起合奏！一起跳舞！还唱歌！从什么时候开始自己开始被姐姐以冷眼相待，被拒之门外，被彻底当成妨碍，她不知道！接着就迎来了Elsa告别的那个夜晚。太燥热，太烦闷，每次想起，身体和脑子都跟着一起升温，潜意识地想要释放心底的不快。她让她留在黑暗里，留她一个人思索自己的过错，没有任何提示，没有任何线索，她几乎要绝望了。出现一阵琴声，它缥缈，无形，从远方传来，牵引她一步一步向前，平坦道路却像过独木桥般如履薄冰。她颤抖地摸到开关，她按下开关，整个房间明亮刺眼。  
黑暗不在了，琴声不在了，Elsa也不在了。  
她到底搞砸了什么才让Elsa不得不离开？Anna诘问自己，她加快了奔跑的步伐，为了能早一点到达Elsa身边，她汗流浃背，她做到了。  
她该早一点到Elsa身边的。

13.  
Anna开始频繁的进出Elsa的家。  
整个房间开始变得有了些许活力：玄关的鞋柜上的盒子里开始放一些小零食，比如姐妹俩最喜欢的巧克力；窗台边添置了花瓶，Anna偶尔来时带上一两支，把它们插进花瓶；房间依旧整洁，但不再死气沉沉，一切都因为这对姐妹的存在而变得有了活力。琴房被Anna占用，客厅成了Elsa新的阅读场所，茶几被书堆满了。红发女孩靠在Elsa肩膀上，担心的问她，自己会不会太打扰她了，离第二次面试有好几天，可她还需要练习，每个晚上她都过来练几个小时的琴，再踩着门禁点回去。

“Anna，无论你什么时候来都不会打扰到我。”说完在Anna头上落下一个吻。

她很清楚，她只是太渴望待在Elsa身边了。在准备大提琴面试的这段时间，她要在酒吧、乐团训练与Elsa的家三个地方折返。按照Elsa的安排，她想要加入到大提琴组，其中这一段时间她不仅要去酒吧继续乐队的演出、进行打击乐组的彩排、还需要进行大提琴的复习，噢天哪，她真的几乎全忘记了，持弓的方式，揉弦的技巧，等等，不过她很快就想起来了。这段时间Anna过得很充实，一想到能见到Elsa她就很开心，上课也开心，去打工也开心，唯一就是彩排时见不到Elsa，Elsa真的不出席总排之外的排练，她知道这是因为Elsa有许多自己的课程要整理，足够疲倦了。心里全是Elsa，好满，刚离开又会想Elsa，想那盘得利落的金发，想那澄澈透明的蓝色大海般深邃的眼睛，想那绀色的、简约的、将脖子很好包围起来的贴身衬衫，想那紧身的牛仔裤，想那好看的脚踝，想她的Elsa。

她吃过晚饭后来到Elsa的琴房，接过姐姐煮好的热巧克力，开始练习莫扎特，巴赫，练习那些曾经属于她一部分的乐曲。Elsa说过，如果需要她帮忙随时都可以叫自己，于是她没几分钟就大声呼喊Elsa进房间来，她唱不出，唱了好久拉出来都不太对，失落地趴在大提琴上喊着Elsa。Elsa！Elsa！这句要怎么拉呀，我不会——不一会儿，Anna就听到门的另一边窸窸窣窣的声音，门把手转动，她的姐姐出现在门后，门被推开，人走进来，带着Elsa一贯的微笑，跨过琴，坐在她旁边，横过身子去翻动她面前的谱子，Elsa身上带着她逐渐习惯的香气，拂过她的鼻腔，让她沉醉上瘾。Elsa拍打着节奏，一句一句哼唱给她听，那声音唱出的音符好温柔，好缠绵，Anna走不出。想靠在她身上，想抱住她，想亲她。

想亲吻她。

“Anna，你走神了？”  
“啊！不是，我，等等，我拉到哪儿了？”  
“这个G，接着拉下去，后面的对你来说不难的。”  
“我可以做到！”

Anna举起琴弓，装作强壮的样子，吐出舌头俏皮地做出担保。她一面希望Elsa相信她，让她自己来解决遇到的困难，一面又不断地向Elsa求助，她可真是个混蛋，贪婪，贪得无厌。可这都要怪Elsa太纵容她了，她总是被Elsa当成那个带着鼻涕的小女孩，于是她想要的一切都被Elsa满足，给她新排练的谱子，帮她重新安排面试，最后还会补一句，我是你的姐姐，你不用向我道谢的。什么时候才能让Elsa不用那么“姐姐”的语气和自己说话，她好不服气。  
“嗯……我想后天就要面试了，所以我干脆把这几天的打工全部推掉了，以后再说吧！现在想好好在学校的交响乐团。”Anna撑着大提琴望着站起身的Elsa突然说道。  
“Anna？你认真的吗？”  
“我认真的！”  
“……”Elsa撑着头扶着桌子站着，她似乎对Anna这没头没脑的决定非常发愁。  
“Elsa？”  
“你还记得上周去教室找我的那次吗？”  
“噢！那次你通宵赶图了，好累，好憔悴。”看得我心里好难受，Anna皱皱眉头，没说后半句。  
“那是这周要画的，我，唉……想空出晚上的时间来……”一点粉红攀上了Elsa的耳尖，她说到后面声音越来越小，越来越小，让Anna几乎没听清最后这几个字：“为了去看你打鼓……”

“Elsa，Elsa快告诉我，你都从哪儿知道的？”Anna环抱住姐姐的手臂推着她走出琴房，喔从一开始见面她就觉得Elsa其实什么都知道，她姐姐也确实什么都知道，但是不告诉她，这可是个好机会！Anna觉得自己可不能再错过了，总是要自己多逼一下她的姐姐才会说出这些来。  
“有熟人在那个酒吧，当时被推荐了你们的乐队，说要请我喝酒……还有听你们的演出，之后就查到了你们固定的表演时间。”  
两姐妹一并坐在客厅的沙发上，Anna带着歉意摩挲Elsa的手，为她刚刚没头没脑的话。茶几上杯子里的咖啡还冒着热气，翻开的书还没有来得及合上，眼镜被随便甩在一边，表明了Elsa刚刚急急忙忙的样子，她听到Anna的呼喊立马就跑过去看谱了。

“下次你也许可以，多跟我沟通一下，如果是关于我的事？毕竟我不清楚Elsa在想什么……我还是不太了解Elsa，你懂的！我又不知道我在说什么了！”  
“Anna……”  
她们的双手交叠在一起，Elsa从心底为Anna祈愿，希望她后天的面试一切顺利。

14.  
把Anna送到面试的教室后，Elsa打过招呼就退出来，路上被妹妹追着问了好久。  
“Elsa为什么不来听我的面试啊！”“是不是又担心像上次那样我会乱来？我不会的，我绝对不会的。”“Elsa——”  
你哪有乱来，是我自己太失态了。Elsa摆摆手没有说话，只是把她提着的琴递给Anna示意让她自己进去。  
我怕我去面试打分直接给你打满分。

Elsa转到不远处的自动贩卖机买了两杯热饮，面试应该用不了太久，除了Anna以外只有几位学生也是今天。她坐在教学楼门前露天的长凳上，把单肩背的书包从肩膀上取下，放在身边。秋天来了一阵子了，法国梧桐树开始落叶，叶片随风飘落到她脚边。校园里人来人往，每个人都怀有各自的心事。Elsa在这里坐下才恍然意识到，自己在这所学校的几年里似乎从来没有这样的机会来观察，她把自己关在专教画图，把自己囚禁在书本里，日升日落是她完美的生物钟，小提琴是她唯一能前往逃避的慰藉。感谢她的妹妹闯进她现在的生活，她变得很平静，她愿意去看落下的叶片，去看匆匆来往的人群，去看这所她从来没有机会去看的学校。她曾见过了台下满座的人群为她的表演鼓掌，见过了后辈向她递来的无畏情书，见过了同级生对她的嫉妒欺凌，她选择了把自己封闭起来。  
可是只有小提琴。  
小时候她带着Anna一起学音乐，在Anna还拖着鼻涕来找自己的时候，她会拉些曲子哄妹妹开心，她怎么会不记得，她让小提琴发出最美妙深沉的声音，她不是善言语的孩子，可她的音乐会代替她说出这一切，Anna还太小，不懂得那时的含义。Elsa想到这里自嘲的笑笑自己，Anna说的没错，自己该找她商量的。为什么你就是不懂得对自己好一点啊！Elsa！在她脑海里甚至出现了Anna生气鼓起来的脸颊，哎，作为年长的一方总是想给小孩一些惊喜。她想，也许不能再叫她妹妹小孩了。  
那孩子已经长大了许多，该与她共同面对一些事情了。同时Elsa也很惊讶自己有了这样的想法。Anna跌跌撞撞地冲到自己身边，把她的生活计划全部打乱，可她心底里涌起来的喜悦却比什么都要强烈，盈满了她空缺的心，她的妹妹总是那么善于流露自己的情感，单纯轻松地认为爱就是一切，用爱就能改变身边的一切。  
她确实改变了什么，Anna的出现让Elsa意识到是爱让她失去了过去的一切，现在让她重新想到，自己拥有眼下的一切还是因为Anna。

“Elsa，你在这里。”  
她把喝到一半的热饮放在长凳上，抬头循着声音找过去，看到了那名年轻的指挥老师。他戴着眼镜，头发梳得整齐，一身西装显得人很精神。  
“您找我有什么事吗？”Elsa准备站起来向老师问好，被对方示意让她坐下。两个人并排坐在空旷室外的长凳上。

“上次让你准备的一篇论文资料有整理吗？”

“……”

Elsa摘下眼镜揉揉鼻梁，扶着额头半天不知道如何回答老师。之所以很长一段时间论坛都在议论她与这名老师的关系，是自己在帮忙写文章，她也很疑惑为什么偏偏找到自己，她最终没答应修双学位，可这位老师过于纠缠。  
她旁边的人缓缓开口道：“你的天赋比起其他同学都要优秀，老师觉得可惜了。”

“那您应该让那些同学在文章里面添上我的名字的。”

“噢Elsa别这么说，想想你怎么坐牢首席小提琴的位置的。总该有人维护你不是吗？”

该死。可那不是自己希望的事情。  
她刚进入大学，她想拉琴，跑到音乐学院的琴房偷偷向门卫求情。她求来一把钥匙，打开了一扇小门，漆黑，透不进光，音符旋转着，她也旋转着，像冬天里飘落下来的雪花，轻轻降落到地面上，洁白无垢，纯洁无瑕，贪婪地反射着世间的光芒，把黑暗驱散。  
那又是什么时候添上了第一个脚印？

你凭什么来这里拉琴？  
以为自己懂得多很了不起对吗？  
为什么你是一副很受伤的表情，以后别来琴房。  
只会拉琴读书不知道说话的傻子。

她发不出一点声音，她的琴被那些人磕坏了好几个地方，音也不匀了，攒攒钱买下一把新琴，却又不能再去演奏。她不敢，她害怕了，她太怕了，她不知道哪个拐角会出现同级的那些学生，像要把自己置于死地一样威胁自己，要摔断自己的琴，折坏自己的手，让自己再也不能演奏，那些丑陋的嫉妒暴露无遗。

你们，对同学说话不要太过分了。

一双手把她从地上捞起来，接她到了太阳照耀得到的地方。  
他告诉她去参加交响乐团的选拔，担保以她的实力没有问题。可她害怕，她不能再让周围的人觉得她是个出格的人。他说没关系的时候，她却看不见他的表情。  
她凭借自己的绝对的实力拿到了演奏出席机会。她总是保持冰冷的表情，她总是完美的完成一场又一场演出，什么“不通人性的冰冷女王”，再加上之前的恶言，她听得累了。每一次上场前，她与他对视，他们握手，她从他的表情里看到了对自己的赏识，爱惜，于是她将自己的感激付之于百倍的演出。  
她又怎么想得到，那眼镜背后的人到底是怎样看待自己的，到底也只是一名工具，帮助他获得学术成就的工具。  
她恨极了自己，她一直在犯些这样致命的错误。

Elsa弯下腰撑着头，她几乎要哭出来了。她心里有千万个“为什么是自己”想要向旁边的人质问，可她不敢。网上乱七八糟的照片有一半都来自他自己找人做的，表面功夫，他想要什么？还是想要自己？自暴自弃地捏紧了拳头，身体止不住的发抖，她想逃走，双脚好重，使不上力气。

Anna……

“老师，不好意思打扰你们了，Elsa是不是身体不太舒服？”一个她熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

Anna.

“噢，您也许不记得我？毕竟还只上了您两次课。我是她的妹妹，Anna，”她的妹妹把大提琴横在她与那名男性的中间，她被用力的拉起来，恍惚间听到Anna说：“很抱歉打断你们的谈话，我的姐姐似乎真的很不舒服，我现在得送她回宿舍休息了。”  
礼貌的话语下是被压抑了许久的愤怒，她能听出来，她的妹妹来了，她的骑士，她的太阳。

  
15.  
“啊哈我刚刚有没有很酷！大提琴加上琴盒，这么大总会派上用场的，它一定吓住那个混蛋老师了，他怎么能那样威胁你。”  
“谢谢你，Anna。我坐在那里等你面试结束，一起买了热饮，抱歉它不太暖了。”接过Elsa递过来的饮品，Anna把手上提着的琴盒拉开肩带背在背上，腾出手来，拧开了瓶盖一口喝了下去。  
“又不是你的错，干嘛道歉。”  
“你喝热的会好一点。”  
“好什么？”Anna往前跨一步挡在Elsa面前，她们正走在回Elsa宿舍的路上，道路两旁掉落的火红的叶片与Elsa面前这个火红头发的女孩像极了一副美丽的画，如果她不是在生气的话。“下次最好不要让我再看到他这样和你说话。”  
“Anna.”  
“Elsa，你和他之间发生了什么，等到你想，你可以再告诉我，什么时候都可以，我都会听。可是他让你露出了这样的表情，我觉得这不好，这样不可以。”  
“Anna，我没关系的。”  
“不，你听我说，这有关系，很有关系。”Anna把喝完的瓶子用力甩进垃圾桶，她牵起Elsa的双手，一字一句地说。

“我真的很担心你，Elsa。”

答应我，如果发生了什么一定要告诉我，我们一起去面对好吗？

“现在我已经在你身边了。”

你不是一个人了。

“Elsa，我在这里。”

17.  
天快黑了。  
而她又一次在Anna面前像个小孩一样嚎啕大哭。  
家门一关上，Elsa倚靠在门口，再也移不动脚步，她精疲力尽了，挂在肩膀上的包被重力吸引坠落在地，是什么让她还支持着没有倒在地上？她累了，她看着Anna在她面前，惊慌失措地放下大提琴冲过来搂住自己，她的头发被勾散，垂下来的几缕头发像是最后的屏障，让她躲在后面不去看Anna。  
“不，不要再靠近我了，现在这个样子不是应该给你看到的。我……Anna，我要做一个好姐姐，我想让你过上更好的生活，这样你才能做自己想做的事情……”她依偎在Anna怀里，自顾自的开始说些不明就里的话。

“但是我已经来了！我就在这里啊！”头上传来她妹妹大喊的声音，两个人拥抱着蜷缩在玄关狭小的空间里，Anna紧张的抽气声充斥了整个空间，她眉毛皱在一起，分不清是眼泪还是汗水划过脸颊，她好担心，她怀里的人在小声又小声一遍又一遍念着自己的名字。

她的姐姐有的时候不设防得像座绚丽的易碎品。

“Elsa，Elsa，嘘，没事的，冷静下来……我们到家了，没关系的，哭出来吧。”她学着小时候Elsa安抚自己的样子，手掌停留在Elsa的背上，轻轻地来回抚摸，这下让人怎么不心疼，她其实还不太明白Elsa为什么情绪失控，可她知道现在必须陪在Elsa身边，她不能让Elsa在这个状态下一个人呆着。在Anna话语鼓励下，Elsa稍稍抽离Anna的怀抱，她用双手严实盖住自己的脸颊，弯起的脊背不断地颤抖这才让Anna知道她还在哭泣。没有太多眼泪，没有太多声音，偶尔几声呜咽抽泣，不小心从她的手指缝隙里逃出来，进入Anna的耳朵。  
Anna伸长手够到鞋柜上的盒子，却不小心把盒子打翻了，里面的巧克力糖果与钥匙零零散散落了一地，惊得面前的人一怔，这才止住了啜泣。Anna抓起一块巧克力塞过来，笑嘻嘻地掩盖自己刚刚笨拙的举动。  
“吃了块巧克力就不会哭了！”

“……”Elsa抬起头来，她眼睛哭的红彤彤的，而眼镜早在进门的时候就被她摘下不知道扔到哪里了。  
“别在意，你该说谢谢，Elsa。”Anna面带笑容把包装撕开递过去，Elsa迅速地咬断了一大块，又和自己拉开了距离。Elsa的眼神还是浑的，她直勾勾地看着自己，仿佛在审视着什么。咬得剩下一半的巧克力还留自己手上，她被Elsa 的举动弄得心跳加速，跳动得雷响，震得拿巧克力的手都在发抖。  
该死，真没出息！快起来吧！别坐在这该死的玄关。  
“Elsa？能站起来吗。”Anna拍拍自己害羞得通红的脸颊，站起来伸手去拉她，对面却靠着自己努力站起来后，捉住了Anna要缩回去的手，说：“对不起，Anna，还有谢谢你。”  
噢Elsa可真是不会厌倦。她们姐妹仿佛在玩一个你来帮我却发脾气；我总是发脾气我太差劲了所以我要和你道歉，噢不我不要你的道歉，不接受那我就要远离你因为我太差劲了的回合制礼貌游戏，噢她的姐姐什么时候想清楚这一点。

“你什么时候才能不对自己要求那么高？Elsa你什么也没做错。”  
……  
“Anna今天面试怎么样？”  
好耶，逃避问题，她姐姐最擅长的事。Elsa把大提琴放在一边，拍拍Anna的肩膀，让她在餐桌边坐好。  
“挺顺利的！这下我也是大提琴组的一员了嘻嘻，打击乐组那边不缺我一个。”她撑着头坐在餐桌边，看着Elsa在厨房里来来回回忙碌，散开的头发随意地束成马尾，在Elsa的背后跳动着。Anna想了想补上几句：“搬鼓可太累了，上次表演的时候让我们一年级的学生去搬乐器，天哪那全是灰……”  
她这话一说出口就让Elsa停下手中的事情，黑着脸走到她面前来说：“他们怎么能让你去搬那些仿佛几百年都没人用过的东西。”  
“……Elsa？”

Elsa的每次生气自己都好像在她身边，至少小时候她从来没见过Elsa情绪如此经常失控，那会是和自己有关系吗？她看着面前撑着桌子气的发抖的金发女人，想起刚刚在玄关掉眼泪的人，想起她第一次来到Elsa的家里，见到琴房散落一地自暴自弃的证明一样的曲谱……  
你还在担心什么，可以告诉我吗？

“这是为了庆祝Anna成功通过乐团面试。”  
一杯倒好的红酒被摆在Anna面前，一份精致的晚餐，完全不亚于在高档饭店点的餐，甚至还有餐后甜点。Elsa拉开椅子在对面坐下，看着Anna在对面被这架势吓得半天合不拢嘴。  
“等等，什么？Elsa你什么时候准备的？你没有想过万一我没通过——”  
“你怎么会通不过。噢别用那种眼神看我，如果我能让你直接进去，我真想让你面试都不用参加。”面前好看的人用玩味的表情盯着玻璃杯里深色透明的液体，平淡地说出这样的话。  
“你这是滥用私权。还有，我想没有哪个首席小提琴手还会在乐团里免费发放谱子的，像个慷慨的慈善家。”Anna被对面那人说的话弄得脸颊滚烫，拿起酒杯轻嘬了一口，眼神漂到了一边。  
“我没有机会用私权，那次只是碰巧我有打击乐的谱子而已。”  
这话听得Anna欲言又止，屁嘞，肯定是她又偷偷去准备的。  
她们最近一直开始在一起吃饭了，两个人会进行一些可有可无的对话，普通情况下都是Anna在说，Elsa在她的对面安静的听，时不时被Anna逗得捂着嘴轻笑出来。可今天不同，两人各自沉默的吃着自己面前盘子里的食物，只有餐具相互碰撞的声音在房间里回荡。  
夜幕降临了，房间里仅仅亮着一盏昏暗的小灯，Anna看不见Elsa的表情，她前额的金发垂下来，随着她进食的动作不断摆动，她今天穿着与之前相似的深色的衬衫，解开了两粒扣子，让Anna总是能不经意地看到她好看的锁骨，带有雪花式样的项链装饰着她的白皙的脖颈。在Anna一直偷偷瞄着Elsa看的同时，不想对方突然对视过来，Elsa还没有戴上眼镜，她眯起一双好看的蓝眼睛来打量着Anna。  
“Anna，”

“Anna，我爱你。”

“你准备好了吗？准备好向我解释一切了吗？Elsa，你每次喝了酒才能说出这种话来。”  
“嗯。”Elsa白皙的皮肤在酒精的作用下变成了淡淡的粉红色，她沾一点酒便会上头，这是Anna上次在酒吧发现的事情，现在她希望Elsa最好不要有酗酒的习惯。  
“噢别太在意为什么要开这瓶酒，我总得给自己一个推力。”她发现Anna在皱着眉头打量这瓶酒的时候，偷偷把酒瓶的标签转向自己，她可不想让妹妹发现自己因为度数不高的红酒弄得满脸通红，当然还包括了她的一些害羞。她继续喝了一口酒，开始讲述自己心中所想。  
“当年，我不愿意看到爸妈不希望发生的事情发生，因此我竭尽全力去做一个好女孩，他们不希望你学琴，我便没有说话。那时我也觉得你不该学琴，你该去做自己喜欢的事情，而不是在我的身后。”你却总是在追赶我。  
“可我发现我……太在意你了。我被你彻底的吸引，我想让你能一直都带着笑容生活下去，我不想看到你哭泣。但是你应该发现了，父母看不见你，可我，我希望你能过上更好的生活……所以我选择了离开。我离开了，父母就能看见影子后面的你了。”我离开得像个胆小鬼，像在逃避一切，逃避我对你的爱。我不该那么胆小，我该让你知道我有多在乎你，我有多爱你。  
“之后我，”说到这里，她蒙住了脸，为了不让Anna看见她的表情。“Anna，我……”  
“我好疲倦……”  
“我一遍又一遍在夜晚拉响你在家里练习过的所有巴赫、贝多芬……我好恨我自己，我做不到去忘记你，我让它立在琴房的正中央，我让它立得端正，就好像你就在它身后一样，随时就会倾下身去奏响它……Anna，我想看你拉琴，我好想。”  
就好像对你的这份爱终于有了实感。

“嘿，Elsa，别让这个美妙的夜晚在眼泪里结束好吗？”  
Anna绕过桌子向Elsa走过来，她紧紧抱住面前这个无比脆弱的人，在Elsa自白的时候，不知什么时候，眼泪也从她眼眶里滑落下来。

“你早就该告诉我了，虽然你一定觉得那个时候的我根本无法信任，没有办法帮你分担，的确，我那个时候还不够。但至少在爱这一点上我们是一样的。”

就像你从没有告诉我你有多么在意我一样，一直在你身后的我，又怎么不会爱上这位总是在照顾我的、美丽的、优异的、率真的、体贴的、如同远方带来的单薄一片雪花一样令人意外的、轻柔的、脆弱的、让我满心怜爱想去拥抱的姐姐。  
“你什么时候才能像我看待你那样，对待你自己呀。”  
Elsa，Elsa，你知道吗？  
“在听你的演奏时，噢就是那场德九的演奏会，明明和曲子没什么关系，我只是看着你，看你正拿着琴在聚光灯下演奏，看你还在拉琴，我就哭了，我就掉了好多眼泪。不过那里太黑了，肯定没人发现。”说完她带着满脸的眼泪硬生生地扯出一个笑容，逆着光却那么美，把Elsa看得恍惚了神。

她们再次拥抱在一起，带着笑容和止不住的眼泪，柔和温暖的灯光照耀下来，将黑暗的一隅点亮。  
Anna捧起Elsa的脸，贴上她的额头，轻轻地询问她：“愿意与我合奏一曲吗，女士？”

“你在向首席发起邀请，Anna。”当把心底埋藏的一切诉说出口之后，说出来的话语都带上了几分轻快与俏皮，她的姐姐本就该是这样的。  
“你凭什么现在拿出首席架子来，刚哭得稀里哗啦那阵我见你没这威严劲。”  
“我的意思是，你要负责任的Anna。”  
“？”  
““学校知名首席小提琴手和某无名新来的大提琴手跑路了”，之类的，信不信之后论坛上都是这个？”  
“？你是我的姐姐哎，我要带你跑有什么问题吗，让那个指挥老师见鬼去吧。”

尾声.

“Elsa，可以先拉些独奏吗？我想看你演奏。”Anna坐在琴房中央，那个原本属于孤零零的大提琴的位置。她与Anna一同待在在琴房里的时候，才让她再次有了一种充实感。噢Anna，Anna，现在就在她的跟前，抱着她的大提琴，她一边给弓打松香一边随意地回应道：“好呀。”  
“Elsa有最喜欢的曲目吗？”  
“喜欢《四季》的冬。”  
“噢好的，冬篇感觉很搭你。”  
谈话期间Elsa把琴调好了，她把肩托安放在琴上，用她线条饱满的下颌与肩头夹住琴，她左手转动旋钮调整着弓问Anna，“所以你想听哪一首？随想曲还是四季？我一下子想不起来别的，其实冬1我有好几个小节的十六分音符把握得不好，得去找找谱子——”  
“停，停，Elsa，没那么复杂，我只是随口问一句，”Anna连忙上前去拉住这个要去找东西的人。  
“可我想给你听最好的。”  
“那你就拉你觉得最好的，Elsa，我只是想听你演奏。”

与Elsa交换了一下眼神，她看到对方闭上了眼睛，再次睁开时，第一个音符已经被拉响。Anna坐在她的面前，如同一名信徒，虔诚地仰望她，看着月光跟着弦乐声一点点攀上她光滑的脚踝，她们仅打开了琴房里的小小夜灯，她们在享受这个夜晚。  
伴随着Elsa的琴声，她闭上眼睛让她再次回到Elsa离她而走的那个闷热的夏夜，盛夏的夜晚过于漫长，太热了，透不过气来，她百般聊赖地在床上躺着，闭着眼睛，额头的汗水沿着皮肤的纹理滑下，一滴，一滴，磨得她心里痒痒，没法入眠。她看得见窗边的大提琴，它让她永远记得她对姐姐的爱，她很安心。她翻了个身，准备再次入眠，微风轻拂，带起洁白的窗帘。风渐渐变大了，一阵暴雨被卷来，她想去关上窗户，她的琴，她的琴还在窗边，她急忙掀开被子，却跌落在地板上，她看着暴雨来了，她伸出手，她够不到，雨点打在窗台，打在地板，响得热烈，门不知什么时候被打开了，穿堂的风吹得她睁不开眼睛，她的脸颊被雨点拍打着，她动弹不得，她停留在原地，全部的雨水汇聚成溪流，她被带离这个闷热的房间，雨还在下，她顺着水流动，她仰身翻躺在一个冰做成的小船里，四周是大海与无尽的烈日，她筋疲力尽的喊：“我的琴呢。我的大提琴呢。”冰船回答她：“它不在这里，你不该忘了它。”“我没忘！我只是做不到！”它被打好松香，调好音，它永远在这里，在女孩的心里，她忘不掉，她也始终摆脱不了，就像那个她爱着的女人——她的姐姐，和这艘冰船一样——她问它你会融化吗。它说它不会，但是她们会一起沉没。那就一起沉下去吧，当她怀抱最后一块坚冰坠落水底，她竟感到无比的酣畅淋漓。  
“Elsa够了，够了，”曲子结束，她站起来替Elsa擦掉眼泪——这个演奏结束眼泪不由自主落下的人，“我想我们可能在想同一件事。”  
“我走的那天？”  
“噢那的确是同一件事了，我们不愧是姐妹，”Anna苦笑着帮她抚平了眼角的眼泪。“你演奏的夏1太有代入感了，我又要哭了。”  
“那下次给你听冬1，乐团的朋友说我失控得像雪崩。就像在这个房间对自己不满到处扔纸的时候一样——”  
“哇噢，吓到我了。我不准你再这样说自己。”  
“可我……”  
“没有可是！你再说可是我就要啵你的嘴！堵上你的话！”Anna故意做出恶狠狠的表情，却只是让Elsa咯咯的小声笑出来，她扭过Anna的脑袋，模仿她之前亲吻Anna嘴角那样探过去，这次她准确地找到了Anna的嘴唇，仿佛之前所有的亲吻都像是有意躲开一样准确无误。  
“那来试试看？”一个玩味的笑浮上Elsa的脸，这个人明明刚刚还眼角挂着眼泪。Anna气的要死，凭什么，她姐姐真的好坏。  
“你就能欺负我，来吧，亨德尔的passacaglia，我准备好了。”Anna鼓着脸，走回大提琴旁边。  
“所以你还是想跟我合奏？”她背过身去，把袖口扣得严密的纽扣解开，露出了她白皙的手臂。  
“刚刚回忆好痛的过去，不想点开心的吗？那会我总是要你陪我拉这首。”Anna坏心眼地用琴弓戳了一下Elsa的大腿，“快来，Elsa。”  
“Anna——琴弓不是你这样用的。”  
“谁在乎呢，除了你谁也不知道。”

她们的提琴二重奏在琴房里回荡，小提琴引领着乐曲，大提琴低沉的声音将小提琴垫得更加丰满。Elsa的揉弦，把声音揉得又细又长，像一根连接她们两人的丝线，它颤抖着、摇摇欲坠，Anna顺着这条丝线走进雾中，她看到了，她见到了那个为了自己，红着脸和父母奋力争吵的人；她看到了那个因为自己而陷入混乱，低落绝望的人；她看到那个人一步一步变得更加孤独，一步一步离自己越来越远；她以前不懂passacaglia有多么深情，不懂Elsa带着自责的眼神看自己，低沉高亢弦乐的纠缠像极了她们的爱，她现在终于都懂了。她自嘲道原来Elsa的音乐真的会说话。这次她来得及，她冲上去从背后拥抱她。

我希望你能知道你有多么好，我一直在看着你。

你是孤独的，在你后面的我也是孤独的，所以你不要害怕，不要再担心。

——I see you.

我们将永远孤独，并且自由。

**Author's Note:**

> 好啦！我终于写完了！接近3w字，中途一度想放弃，因为我太菜了，写不下来。  
> 开头印象曲Darsana（extended ver.）-Massive new krew  
> 结尾曲I see you-Misso  
> 把自己喜欢的几首歌写进去了，好爽。  
> 文章里提到的一些专业相关的都是小汉瞎掰的，可能有不准确的部分，还请包涵。  
> 打了几百字最后删了，不想搞得自己像显摆古典音乐的人，毕竟自己就是半桶水。可是这几首歌真的很好听，希望大家去听听看嘻嘻  
> 因为几乎每首歌最后都会讲到一些感受，是她们的感受，也是我的感受，所以这里就还是不多赘述。  
> 有些很有意思的情节，若是感兴趣欢迎来讨论！都没关系的！


End file.
